Neurodegenerative disorders of the aging population such as Parkinson's or Alzheimer's disease are estimated to affect over 30 million people worldwide and rank among the top causes of death in the elderly. (Alzheimer Europe (2010), European Parkinson's Disease Association (2011)) A common feature among these neurological disorders is the chronic aggregation or accumulation of neurotoxic proteins and accompanying neuroinflammation. Compounds that prevent the overall progressive build-up of these proteins and/or decrease neuroinflammation may provide useful therapeutic benefit for these disorders.